


DNA

by ddaIgi_uyu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, The Origin of Lavabending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaIgi_uyu/pseuds/ddaIgi_uyu
Summary: From the day of the universe’s creation and beyondThrough the infinite centuries and beyondIn the previous life, and maybe the next tooWe are eternally together
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	DNA

Feet firmly planted against the ground, the hot and strong wind blew each strands of his brown hair and his red cloth sways. Big waves are crashing on the big rocks below the cliff of the most dangerous Fire Nation island known in their era. The Avatar stood there as the residents flee for safety. 

The scorching molten rock finally ruptured through the crack of earth, also escaping through the holes of volcanoes. Volcanic ashes blighted the air. 

The smoke burning his lungs. The blazing bright yellow orange with tinge of red, stood flowing pillars around him. His eyes are glowing as he felt the surge of power, the moment he maneuvered his body- his hands. 

Every movement his fingers make can snap a volcano nearby. He took his time to control it and prevent it from destroying the whole island and affect the other islands nearby.

It is as scorching as it seems to control the lava.

-

Aang slowly opened his eyes, blinking it to adjust with the light that met his vision. Beads of sweat are running down his temple to Appa's saddle where he's lying. He sat up and reached for his glider on his right side. He then looked around and noticed that they're currently flying. Sokka is the one who's sitting on top of Appa's head as Katara sat beside him while holding a map. He looked behind him and saw Zuko and Toph sleeping on each side of the saddle, their arms wrapped tightly around the handles to steady themselves from flying. Both of them are snoring lightly.

Aang sighed. He just had a dream about Avatar Szeto. From time to time, he will always have random dreams about the past Avatars and what they were doing.

_What they were doing...._

_Did Avatar Szeto just controlled lava?_ He's aware that some past Avatars can lavabend, but how? This sudden curiosity fully pulled him out from the sleepiness he had awhile ago.

"Aang! You're finally awake! I really want to sleep..." Sokka exhaustedly reveled as he got off Appa's head and handing the leash to Katara. The dark circles are prominent under his eyes. Sokka laid down beside Aang, immediately closing his eyes, smile of relief is forming on his lips. Aang stood up and sat beside Katara, taking the leash from her grasp. The noise of Sokka's snore is building behind them. Meanwhile, Katara noticed Aang's sweat and decided to wipe it for him. 

"Another dream again?" she asked while holding a soft white cloth from her pocket and gently patted it to his face and forehead. 

"Yeah" Aang then noticed the vast green below them, confused, he turned his head to Katara.

"We're supposed to be heading west, why are there so many trees around here?"

"Well... Sokka fell asleep while he was guiding Appa, I think we lost our way and we need to get back." Katara answered him reluctantly. Aang thought for awhile before answering. "We should probably look for a nearest land." With that, Katara handed the map to him.

As they're looking at the map, trying to trace their direction, a sudden tornado is heading towards their path. It's very fast and loud that everyone behind the couple woke up, triggering their panic and alertness.

"WHAT NOW?!" Toph yelped as she tightened her grip on the saddle. Sokka and Zuko doing the same. Not seeing everything through her earthbending while flying made the noise and strong wind scarier for her.

"EVERYONE HOLD TIGHT!" Aang shouted as he held Katara tight with his right arm, Katara also held onto him. Momo clutched between them. He tried to pull Appa's leash and tried to avoid the tornado. Appa roaring as he felt the desperate tug on his horns. Their screams filled the air. No matter how hard Aang tried to avoid the tornado, it seems to be following them like what happened when they encountered the swamp for the first time.

_Swamp?_

Aang took a glance below them and he realized that they're indeed above the swamp. The vast green they saw weren't just trees in an endless forest. This is the same swamp where him, Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Appa fell through before they met Toph.

Remembering the terrifying experience they had on the said swamp, he decided to close his eyes and form a gigantic air ball around them to protect them as the tornado went near them. They're finally sucked inside and Aang's strength is being tested again. He feels like exploding. He then opened his eyes, his tattoos and eyes are glowing as he used all his might to break the tornado while he's in the Avatar state.

The strong whirling wind scattered and they broke free. The flying birds that are trying to flee from the tornado and the leaves in the air can now be seen. Aang groaned and his body collapsed after using a large amount of strength. Katara caught him and hugged him to support his weight while Momo laid on his stomach, feeling dizzy. Aang took his time to catch his breath and tame the fast pulse inside his body. Appa roared, feeling tired from flying for hours and dealing with the tornado, he lowered his flight, feeling the leaves and branches on his claws and tail. Behind them is Sokka who's trying to regain his body's steadiness while holding his head and sat up. An ache and dizziness mixing inside. 

"Is everyone alright?" Katara asked and turned her head behind to the others. Her squinted eyes widened when she noticed that the only person behind them is Sokka.

"Where's Toph and Zuko?!" panic laced with her words.

"Huh?! What do you mean? We all just held tigh-" Sokka cutted his words as he screamed in shock and panic when he looked behind him to look for them. Aang abruptly sat up, feeling the sudden rush of blood through his head as he peeked on the saddle behind them. Realizing that two of his friends are missing, he shakily gasped and muttered.

"This is bad..."


End file.
